Wagering is a popular pastime. However, establishing a wager is typically a manual process in that a person must first identify a topic for the wager and then identify another person or person(s) that desire to accept the wager. Particularly in some environments, this may be a time-consuming process. As such, there is a desire for a system and method that enables users to quickly and easily participate in wagers.